102
by Paperplaneschain
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Percabeth. AU


**YO! Hahahaha sorry. I've been nonexistent on this site for quite a bit. I was inspired by The 1975's 102 song. You should listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and bla bla bla. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Percy**

_Well we're here_  
_We're at the common again_  
_Smoke six of the ten fags that_  
_I only bought an hour ago_

The wind was blowing her hair all over the place. I would have laughed but she looked so beautiful that all I could do was stare and stay silent. It was a lovely day and neither of us wanted to be in class. Puffs of smoke whooshed out every time we laughed at each other. We had already smoked six cigarettes in the last hour. If this were another one of my friends, I would have hid my pack away. But this was Annabeth. I liked her and she was special to me.

Annabeth's hair was gold today because of the sunshine. She was gazing into the distance, taking long drags from her current cigarette. Students passed by us, not even acknowledging we were there. And if they did, they probably wouldn't care because I was sure half of them smoked. You aren't allowed to smoke in university.

_Said well I_  
_I like the look of your shoes_  
_I like the way that your face looks when_  
_I'm arguin' with you_

"Nice shoes." I pointed at Annabeth's Converse. I was trying to make small talk. I normally didn't do this to girls but Annabeth was the only girl so far this year that I genuinely liked.

"Thanks." she responded, smiling at me. "I just scrubbed them clean this morning."

I scoffed. Of course she did. She was that kind of girl.

"You're so pathetic." I teased her. It was her turn to scoff.

"How is that pathetic? I like keeping my things clean, unlike you." She fired back as she puffed out a perfect smoke ring.

"Whatever." I shrugged as I watched her roll her eyes. "Show off." I told her as she did another smoke ring.

She scrunched up her face, sticking out her tongue like a five year old. God, she looked gorgeous. "You're just jealous." she said, blowing smoke in my face

I had to look away before I was going to get caught for smiling at her like a head over heels in love puppy.

* * *

_And so when_  
_When we all grow old_  
_I hope this song will remind you that I'm not_  
_Half as bad as what_  
_You've been told_

_When I knock_  
_At a hundred and two_  
_And I see your pajamas_  
_I can't stop smiling at you_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I was knocking at door 102. Annabeth's apartment. I was drunk and high. I wanted someone to talk to and she was the only one I couldn't stop thinking about. It was about midnight and I hoped I wasn't disturbing the neighbors.

I knocked on the door again, louder this time. I heard groaning and shuffling inside. Of course, Annabeth was sleeping. I saw the light being switched on and heard footsteps. My vision was spinning and I swear, my heart was beating irregularly at the thought of seeing her again. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

The door flung open and I had to blink twice to see clearly. I laughed out loud.

"Cute." I commented on Annabeth's Hello Kitty pajamas. Her hair was messy and it framed her delicate little face nicely. Her eyes were droopy. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she mumbled, squinting at me. I had to lean on the door frame because it felt like I was going to fall over.

I smiled at her. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was too occupied with looking at her that I forgot how to even open my mouth.

I don't know why it was but everything was so clear and defined. The colors were so bright and Annabeth looked a million times more beautiful.

She scrunched up her face up at me again. I loved it when she did that, even though it was usually because I was annoying her.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated. And I didn't respond.

Instead, Annabeth sighed in defeat and let me in. I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

_And that's why we're here_  
_We're at the common again_  
_I been pouring my heart out_  
_Towards your optimistic grin_

We were at the common again. Annabeth had suggested we go to our usual spot. It was quiet at this time of the night. This time, I was the only one smoking and Annabeth was just sitting beside me. I offered her a cigarette. She shook her head.

"I've decided to stop." she said, gazing into the distance.

Still being drunk, it took a few seconds for me to comprehend what she had just said.

"What? What do you mean?" Was my answer. "I thought this was our little thing."

"Smoking can kill you, Seaweed Brain. You know that right?" Annabeth looked at me. She was still in her pajamas.

"Yeah, well... Living can kill you as well!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me. "That makes no sense."

"Neither do you." I responded as I lit another cigarette.

We were both silent for a few minutes . I didn't mind because it didn't feel awkward. Annabeth hugged herself for warmth. I was tempted to put my arms around her but I predicted that she would complain that I smelled like an ashtray and beer. Instead, we just sat there and occasionally glanced at each other and grin.

Annabeth's golden locks were being ruffled by the breeze and her eyes were closed. It gave me the chance to stare at her, as creepy as that sounds. I didn't want to disturb her peace. Right now, she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of encountering.

"You're so pretty." I blurted out.

Annabeth's eyes slowly opened and I held my breath.

She smiled at me like I was an idiot. "And you..." She shoved me playfully. "... You are so drunk."

"Drunk words are sober words." I replied.

Annabeth threw her head back laughing, when I realized that I had gotten the phrase wrong. I was too busy laughing along with her to even care.

* * *

_I said well I, I, I_

_Like the cut of your jib_  
_And I like the way that your face looks_  
_When you're yappin' on about him_

"So anyone in particular?" I asked Annabeth when we were back in her apartment. I had just finished telling her about a girl I dated when I finally asked her.

She blushed in response. "Yeah." she murmured. We were sitting on her bed but I had no intention of sleeping with her.

"So who is the lucky guy? Do I know him?" I secretly hoped that it was me.

"Nah. You don't. His name's... um... Luke."

My face fell in disappointment. Fortunately, Annabeth didn't see that.

"Tell me about him." I said, still reeling from the news.

She did that thing again with scrunching up her face. She looked adorable. "Who are you? My father?"

I just grinned. I decided not to say anything.

_I put on this shirt_  
_And I found your smell_  
_And I just sat there for ages_  
_Contemplating what to do_  
_With myself_

_And I called you up_  
_At a hundred and two_  
_We just sat there for ages_  
_Talkin' bout that boy what_  
_Was gettin' on to you_  
_You, you, you_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. It was about twelve thirty am and I had left Annabeth's place a few minutes ago. I was already feeling like crap. I couldn't believe she liked this Luke guy. I thought she liked me! So much for that.

I went over to my pile of clothes and took out a crumpled up shirt. I changed and put it on, sniffing it. Before I had the chance to be shocked, the smell of mint, flowery cologne, and books clouded my sense of smell. Annabeth. That's what she smelled like. I didn't understand why her smell was on one of my shirts. Did she wear it? Yeah, that's right she did. I remembered that time when she slept over here with Thalia and Grover. Man, that was a memorable night. I'm sure I forgot to wash it after she borrowed it.

I sat down on my bed and kept sniffing the t-shirt, inhaling the scent. Stop it, I told myself. I am such a soft little marshmallow. It was twelve thirty in the morning and I really did not want to feel this way. I can't believe that Annabeth affected me this much. She was just a girl. A girl that I was falling for every second I spent with her. I can't be with her, she doesn't like me.

What was I supposed to do? She's too good for me and you know what? I'm too bad for her. I don't even know if I should hate myself for wanting to be with her because I knew that was never going to happen.

God, I love that girl. Do something.

I took out my cellphone and stared at it for a minute before finally calling her. I wanted to hear her talk to me. She answered on the second ring.

"Seaweed Brain! Why are you calling me? Go to bed." Annabeth said. I smiled at her voice. I wanted to listen to it forever.

"I can't." my voice was thick from the lack of sleep. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you, dummy." she responded.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked her, my voice soft, as if I was pleading her.

"Tell you about who?"

"Luke."

I could practically feel her roll her eyes on the other side of the line.

Eventually, I convinced her to tell me about her little told me about how much she liked the way he would talk to her and the way she admired his intelligence. I didn't say anything bad. I just listened. She sounded so happy talking about him. Happier than she was when she was with me. I couldn't find the right words to say. She didn't know about my feelings for her. She didn't even know that while she was yapping on about some guy named Luke, she was slowly breaking my heart as the hours ticked by and the morning light appeared.


End file.
